Loosing It
by seisbii
Summary: Written for the kinkmeme. Prompt: Back when Oikawa was under a tremendous amount of pressure and felt envious of Kageyama's skills in Kageyama's 1st year, Kageyama asked Oikawa for tips all the time. Instead of Iwaizumi rushing in to calm things down when Oikawa almost struck Kageyama, Iwaizumi is absent and fails to prevent Oikawa from losing it. WARNING: NON-CON


That first strike just felt _so good._

Like taking the lid off a pot of boiling water, Oikawa could feel the steam bursting from his skin as the vibrations of the impact shook through him.

The younger boy stumbled backwards, eyes wide and piercing. One hand grasped lightly at his swollen cheek as he took a short, sharp breath. The eyes shifted suddenly, locking onto Oikawa's with hot intensity. The boy didn't even have to smile to show his entertainment, it was apparent in his body and voice: "Are you jealous?"

The worst part of it all was that it was true. Oikawa _was jealous_. He was crazed with jealousy and regret- all the years he'd worked so hard, and with his pinnacle match coming up so soon here comes someone just blooming with natural talent. _Natural talent_. It was a thought Oikawa hated. How could someone be so talented without working nearly as hard, or as long? How was it fair?

The older boy grimaced and lunged, slamming his knee into the boy's stomach with the best of his weight, knocking the smaller figure onto the gym floor with a thud. He was writhing from the release of energy, and relishing in the relief of being able to assert his own power. The power he'd worked so damn hard to cultivate all this time.

"Why don't you just shut up, Kageyama?"

Eyes still hot, the boy sat up from the floor and made a move to attack back, but Oikawa was bigger and already upon him, slamming his shoulders downward with force. They struggled, the older asserting his advantage in size while the younger flailed and kicked. Kageyama's face twisted into a scowl, which only provoked Oikawa's anger even further. He slammed his fist into the face below him, striking the same cheek. The skin rippled and puckered; Kageyama coughed blood.

He still struggled, despite the blow, lifting a leg and arrowing his foot into Oikawa's crotch. He kicked with adrenalin pumping through him and the force was enough to cause the older boy's entire body to freeze and tense.

The pain was like a million hands inside of him, twisting and squeezing his organs. Oikawa gagged, clenching the muscles around his mouth. He managed to stay on top of Kageyama, though the boy was desperately trying to take advantage of his last blow and scoot out from under him.

"L-little..bastard..!"

The pain was still there but Oikawa fought through it, grabbing onto Kageyama's shoulders even tighter and holding them down as he lifted a knee and pressed it deep into the boy's crotch. Kageyama's dark eyes tensed and widened, pupils shrinking. His arms and legs thrashed against the weight on top of him, the sharp pain spreading in his stomach as his balls where forcefully squeezed back into his body.

"It..hurts! It hurts!" the boy gasped, though his voice still managed to be dripping with hatred. Oikawa's anger sparked again, and he grabbed at the boy's collar. He lifted and then slammed back down over and over, Kageyama's head and shoulders bouncing with each thrust, slamming into the hard floor with repeated thuds. Oikawa's knuckles where white and his legs trembling. His knee angled and pushed even harder until Kageyama was could no longer fight against the pain. The best the boy could do was try and lift his neck so his head didn't crack against the floor with his shoulders and bring his knees up to clench the muscles of his thighs against the pain.

Oikawa suddenly stopped his hands, his eyes softening. It was quite the sight. The usually wide-eyed determined little fuck was bleary beneath him. His legs spread and tense, his fingers in tight fists against the floor, his face twisted in pain and tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Like this he hardly looked like a threat or a prodigy- like this he looked like a cute helpless thing. It felt good to see him this way.

It felt too good- it was uncontrollable. Oikawa wanted more of it. He wanted to see it through even further, feel a better release. His skin sparked with goosebumps and moved instinctively- almost too quickly for his brain to comprehend. He scooted back, finally releasing the boy's crotch. Kageyama sighed briefly but then made a grimacing sound as Oikawa dove fingers under the elastic of his shorts and pulled them down past his knees.

Shocked- perhaps terrified- the dark haired boy started to fight back again but his blows meant nothing to Oikawa. The brunette dipped his head and torso in between Kageyama's legs, so that his knees were forced open, but his tennis shoes enabled his shorts from coming completely off so his ankles were together behind the older boy's back. In this position it was hard for him to use anything else but his arms.

He pushed against Oikawa's chest but the boy lunged forward, forcing elbows to bend. Hands clutched his thighs and forced them apart even further. Kageyama wiggled and shook, eyes wide and searching as the panic dove down his throat and into his stomach.

"Wai-wait! Stop!"

Oikawa didn't stop. With trembling hands full of some crazed, excited power his kept on. He pulled down his own shorts just enough to pull out his dick which was twitching into life.

Kageyama gasped and wiggled even more, burrowing his heels into Oikawa's back with a painful force. Oikawa stroked his cock quickly, leaning forward and biting down on the boy's neck until he drew blood.

The noises that left the dark haired boy were like some sort of spell to Oikawa- they sounded like a chant and filled him with even more desire. He wanted to conquer- he wanted this so badly he could hardly contain his own shaking body. His muscles trembled with a sick delight as he lost patience and positioned his now hardened member against the pink folds of Kageyama's ass.

A small, broken voice sounded in his ear as he continued to bite down on the tender neck. "Wait…just don't. P-please don't…"

Oikawa forced himself in, dry. The inner walls of Kageyama's entrance squeezed against it, contracting and pulling against him as he pushed. It took several frustrated thrusts to get the right angle, but eventually it took the length of his dick inside.

To Kageyama, it felt terrible. Like some sort of raw scratching, spreading and splitting his insides apart. He wailed and twisted with clenching muscles, desperate for release from the pain. But even worse than that, he felt humiliated. Washed over with regret and sorrow- the emotion flooded his body. He felt disgusting- violated. Each thrust felt like it was cursing his body. It was painful and devastating. He choked and let out a whimper, clenching fists into Oikawa's shirt as he pressed against his chest.

To Oikawa, it was like some sort of miracle. His entire body and soul felt such a rush of relief- it was like nothing he'd ever experienced. All at once, all his anger and all his frustration was taking root and blossoming beneath him. It was tight and pleasureful- his cock felt like it was being sucked inside as he pulled back, and then welcomed back in as he thrusted forward. He let himself loose control, basking in the feeling and going harder. He moved his hips with as much speed as he could, scraping against dry walls and feeling pleasure pool in the bottom of his stomach. _This was it. This was what he needed all along. _

Kageyama thought it was never going to end. Eventually his ass adjusted, but it still hurt. It hurt him right into his soul- past any point that his body could feel any pleasure itself. His cock laid flaccid against his stomach, unaffected by the persistent thrusts inside of him.

Oikawa gasped and came- he hadn't even realized he was so close until he was spilling out into Kageyama, who clenched down tighter against it, wailing at the feeling of hot liquid filling him. Oikawa looked down, staring at the boy beneath him, who had tears streaming down his face and his eyes clenched shut. His expression was distressed and scared, his mouth hanging open and trembling. _Is it already over? So soon?_

The older boy sighed and smiled, lifting up and keeping his hips arrowed towards the other boy. No- he didn't want to stop. He wrapped hands around Kageyama's thighs to keep him from moving and he waited. He waited until he was fully erect once more, growing little by little inside of the boy still.

Kageyama broke out into a sob. He couldn't believe it still wasn't over- how long was it going to last? When Oikawa started to move this time, he came in at a different angle, and it felt smoother, lubricated with his own cum.

The boy gagged at the thought, his voice cracking with each sob, his shoulders shaking. He lifted hands to cover his face as he was pounded into for a second time.

When would it end? When would it end?

Oikawa never wanted it too. He hadn't felt so calm in the longest time. He felt like himself again. He took his time this go around, making long forceful thrusts with a slow burning power behind them. He closed his eyes and listened to the crying noises that seemed so distant. His brown hair stuck to the sweat around his smiling face. It wasn't until he heard Kageyama's voice take more form that he opened his eyes and looked down.

"D-do…you really…ah!…hate me this m-much…?"

Kageyama was staring up at him, eyes dripping and pleading. Oikawa continued to thrust, waiting for quite a while before he decided to respond, just aimlessly pushing and pulling within him at an increasing rhythm.

By the time he finally leaned forward and brought their faces together, Kageyama had half forgotten that he'd even said anything, so worn from the abuse and rape that he thought he was going to pass out right there on the floor.

Oikawa looked down at him, his expression soft. He was smiling and his eyes were kind and pleased. He looked as if he was about to profess an everlasting love- Kageyama felt confused and disgusted all at once. Oikawa chuckled and nodded, whispering.

"Yeah, I really hate you this much."

He came a second time inside of Kageyama.


End file.
